Help Me Heal
by drvirtue
Summary: Lewis Nixon gets a rude awakening by a very stubborn young doctor. Nixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****_Hello Hello! I am super excited about this new story, I love Nixon, and am so excited to write him! This story is going to be short and sweet- preferably under twelve chapters, but fifteen if I need too. I really hope you guys are as excited about this story as I am! I'll try to update every two weeks but school does get in the way :) Anyways, this takes place right after the war has ended. Lewis came home in September 1945 according to Wikipedia... As for his child's age- I figured if K_**_**atharine got pregnant right before he left for Aldbourne, making his child around or a little under one year old when he returned home. **_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, nor do I intend to. I recognize that these are real men, and wish to offend no one. I am writing this, purely for my own enjoyment.**_

_**AC**_

* * *

**New York, New York**

**October, 1945**

My feet ached as I walked down the bustling hallway of Columbia University Medical Center's Emergency Department. I was so sleep deprived I thought I would fall over; I had performed four surgeries in the last thirty six hours. None of those hours included sleep. I was definitely annoyed that I was called when I was on my way to the cafeteria; I was called by some egotistical jackass who just "had to see the best doctor in the hospital." But I really wasn't the best; I just happened to be qualified for the sort of treatment that Mr. Crazy man needed.

Nurse Collins and I walked down the hallway. She had been cooped up in this hospital longer than me and still had a bright smile on her face. I guess Doctor Hastings would've told her it was her job to be friendly and comforting. I got to get away with my crankiness today because apparently Doctors are allowed to be mean and nasty after thirty six hours of surgery, but I think Nurse Collins deserved to scream just as much as I did. Just as we were rounding the corner to crazy's room I was called to Trauma bay one.

* * *

I opened the door to Trauma bay one. Usually I got a rush when I opened the door (it sounds morbid, I know) but today was different. Today I just felt uneasy. A woman was lying on the gurney crying but never screaming. A man was standing next to her whom I assumed to be her father. I quickly made my way over to the woman probing around her body looking for injuries as Nurse Collins read the report aloud to me. "Twenty two year old female, automobile accident. Driver, with one other passenger head on collision. Showed signs of shock and paralysis at the site of accident given morphine, and plasma."

Her eyes were glassy and distant but she still had a pulse and was breathing quite regularly. She hardly moved at all, I asked Nurse Collins to hand me a twenty gage needle. "A needle? What are you doing to my daughter? Nurse?" I ignored the remarks of the man next to her who proceeded to try to grab the needle out of my hand. Stabbing himself in the process.

"Nurse?" I yelled through the door "Get this man out of here!" I know I was being harsh but the man was in my way and I didn't really care who it was. _This is about my patient, not him_ I thought. I didn't have time to let my emotions get in the way. I never did. "Collins! Get Doctor Hastings now! Prep an O.R for me right away,"

Doctor Hastings rushed into the room looked and at me knowingly as he began to help me wheel the gurney down the hall. I kept my hand holding hers as we wheeled her into the O.R. Quickly the Surgical Nurse draped a gown on me and I poured iodine on my hands. As the Anesthesiologist began to put the mask on the woman, one thing came out of her mouth "My baby. Save my baby please," she pleaded with as much force as she could muster. She began to gasp for air and I aimed the scalpel toward her trachea to perform a tracheotomy. She looked me straight in the eye as I slowly started toward her with the scalpel. She was silently pleading with me to let her go and I knew I had to obey her wishes. As she took her last breath I held her hand as that was all I could do. Her hand went limp and one more hole was placed in my heart.

* * *

I went to the scrub room, and I took off the surgical gown that I had on; I held it in my hands for a second looking at it and got angry. I threw the gown towards the ground- a lame attempt to get my frustration out. I lay my head in my hands and began to cry and cry I did, until Nurse Collins knocked on the door. "Come in," I said trying to sound undefeated. Collins could see right through my attempt at composure and sat down on the bench next to me putting her arm around me. "Kate. Kate. Kate?" She asked three times until I decided to answer.

"What?" I asked bitterly still staring at the wall.

"There was nothing you could have done" she stated and squeezed my shoulder.

"I wasn't on my game. She fucking died because I wasn't on my game!"

"Fine. You want to make it seem as though you're a superhero who didn't put their cape on today? Because even if you had twelve hours of sleep, a healthy breakfast and no other patients today she still would have died" Collins answered somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't even ask her name," I answered quietly. Sounding defeated this time.

"Kate. She has a father outside who wants answers. He deserves answers from you," her voice softened when she spoke. Collins always was there when I needed her. She was my surrogate mother and sister.

I got up, wiped my hands under my eyes, and smoothed my scrubs. "His name is Mr. Page," Collins told me and I nodded. I walked out of the room, towards the waiting area and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Mr. Page?" I asked the grey haired man sitting in front of me.

"Yes?" he asked sounding hopeful. I extended my hand to him

"I'm Doctor Bennett. I operated on your daughter a few moments ago,"

"Well how did it go? Is she alright?" I took a deep breath and searched my mind for the correct words. I placed my hand over his trying to offer her some sort of comfort. "Mr. Page, your daughter sustained some pretty serious wounds. She didn't survive. I'm so sorry," he looked at me searching my eyes to see if I was lying, to see if the world was playing some sort of dirty trick on him as if he was expecting us to all jump out and say 'got-cha'

We sat in silence for a moment until he said something to me, his eyes never leaving the wall in front of us. "Katharine, her name is Katharine,"

"That's a beautiful name," I said quietly

"She had a daughter in the car she's almost a year old," panic alarms were going off in my brain- I needed to know if the girl had survived. "I don't know what you want to do with the child. She has a sorry excuse for a husband who was in the process of getting a divorce," I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The man didn't want his own grandchild. "Excuse me?" I said trying not to sound appalled.

"The man's name is Lewis Nixon. Of the New Jersey Nixon's," he stood up

"I don't care what you do with the child but I don't want her," he replied calmly. I sat speechless as he walked out of the hospital doors. Then I remembered the child. Had she survived?

* * *

I rushed over to the nurses' station hopefully being able to find some sort of information. The nurse told me where to find a baby in the Trauma bay, who had apparently been brought in right after her mother died. "_I don't know what took them so long" _I thought. I entered into the room that I heard a baby crying in and saw a red faced child partially wrapped in a blanket squirming and screaming. The nurse next to the baby was cooing at her trying to calm her while the E.R doctor looked her over without much luck. "Oh thank goodness! She needs a surgical consult. I'll be on my way," he rushed out of the room while the dark haired baby continued to scream. "Shhhhhhhhhh," I soothed

"Just one minute sweetheart," I quietly said as I palpated her stomach assessing the damage. She started to calm down only whimpering now. I took my stethoscope off my shoulders and listened to her heart, Normal. I then listened to her stomach- not normal "Nurse?" I asked calmly

"Yes Doctor?"

"Could you please have Dr. Stafford from the pediatric care unit meet us in the O.R?"

"Yes doctor. Right away," she quickly hurried to fetch the doctor as I prepared the baby to be taken into surgery. "Doctor Stafford says he'll be there right away,"

"Good. Shall we get going to the O.R then?" We wheeled the baby girl over the light hardwood floors of the hospital, past the clicking of the typewriter, the clacking of the nurse's heels and hushed voices. It always got quiet at night in the hospital.

* * *

A nurse met us outside the door of the O.R and wheeled the sweet baby away who began to cry again. The Nurse who was helping me went back to the E.R and I went into the scrub room to brief Nurse Collins, Dr. Stafford, Dr. Hastings, Nurse Benning, and Nurse Kinney on the situation. Making my way over to the large metal sink, I began to talk. "It looks like we're dealing with internal bleeding here folks. She's responding to touch which is a good sign. I can't tell if her spleen was ruptured or not. There cross matching her blood as we speak. She also has several contusions one on her left shoulder, frontal nasal groove, and jawbone. Lacerations can also be found on the back of her neck, and stomach. I finished scrubbing, put a mask on, as well as sterile gloves and I entered the room.

* * *

As soon as the baby was put under Anesthesia, Dr. Stafford began to make the incision as Dr. Hastings and I waited to see what had to be done. As soon as the incision was made and we began to perform the laparotomy, she began bleeding profusely, a sure sign of a ruptured spleen. Hastings and I began a Splenectomy, when we began to lose her.

"Doctor I'm not getting a pulse!"

"Shit," Stafford began chest compressions

"Nurse Adrenaline injection!" he injected into the baby's chest and continued compressions. We had finished taking the spleen out, and began to stich her up. "I have a pulse," Stafford said sounding relieved. She made it through the surgery, but the hours after were just as critical.

* * *

It was now morning and I had gotten baby Jane Do settled so, I went to begin the process of finding out whom and where Lewis Nixon was; of course I didn't have to look very far. I called the operator and asked them to transfer the call to Nixon New Jersey. I asked for Lewis Nixon, and she transferred me to Nixon Nitration Works. A secretary answered the phone. "Nixon Nitration works, Louise speaking,"

"Hello. This is Doctor Bennett calling from Columbia University Medical Center can I speak to Mr. Nixon please?"

"Which one?"

"Lewis,"

"Just a moment please," I waited and I waited and waited some more until finally she got back on the telephone. "Mr. Nixon is a bit indisposed right now. But the Personnel Manager here, Mr. Winters would be glad to speak to you,"

"I'd prefer to speak to a family member,"

"Richard is Family,"

"Alright,"

"Richard Winters Speaking,"

"Hi, Mr. Winters. I'm Doctor Bennett, I'm the chief trauma resident at Columbia Medical Center. There has been an accident,"

"Who was involved?"

"Mrs. Nixon, and her child," there was silence on the other end of the phone for a minute.

"What is the damage?"

"I'd rather explain that to Mr. Nixon when he arrives at the hospital,"

"Understood. He'll be there as soon as he can,"

"Thank you for your time," I hung up the phone. Indisposed- was he a drunk or something?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! I know I said I would update in two weeks, but I was sick this week so I was able to update sooner. So in Honor of Groundhog day and Super Bowl Sunday here is chapter two! Nixon is finally introduced (dun dun dun...)

Thank you to anyone who has favorited my story and to my two lovely reviewers thank you thank you thank you 3

**Amanda-** Glad you think so! Hope you like this chapter:)

**Maya-** Thank you! I know, isn't he the cutest?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, nor do I intend to. I wish to offend no one, and realize that these are real people. This is based off of the characters portrayed in the miniseries, not the real people. I am writing this purely for my own enjoyment.

AC

* * *

It had been almost a week since I had spoken to Mr. Winters, and almost a week since the sweet little child had been brought to us. Whenever I got a chance, I would stop in and see her. She really was beautiful; her eyes were the darkest color of brown, and her hair was almost black. She had a button nose and rosy cheeks. She really looked nothing like Katherine- her mother who had dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. It really made me wonder what her father looked like.

He hadn't come to the hospital yet and I was beginning to wonder if he even cared about her. I would hate for her to be in the hands of an orphanage- especially when she had a father to look after her. I wished he would come, just to see how much progress she has made in the past few days. She had regained consciousness the day after her surgery, and was healing so well that I would be able to take the sutures out in the next week. She wasn't able to eat solid food yet; we still had her on formula because of the surgery. But she was such a good little girl, she hardly even cried, and if she did you knew there was something terribly wrong. I just couldn't wrap my head around why nobody wanted her.

I stopped into see her after I did my rounds. I always made sure that she was last on the list so that I could spend as much time with her as possible. "Hello Molly," I said to the nursing assistant who was currently sitting in the room with her.

"Hi Doctor Bennett! I put her down a few hours ago, she should be ready to eat soon," Molly stood up and headed for the door. "I'll make sure to feed her. Thank you Molly," I said with a smile. Just as Molly exited I heard gurgles coming from the crib. I walked over "Well look who decided to wake up," I stated and tickled her tummy. She gave me a big smile and a laugh. I reached into the crib and held her little body against my chest. "So missy. How about an afternoon snack?" I asked and went to ring the nurse's bell. Molly came back in with a glass bottle filled half way with formula and handed it to me. I situated the baby in the rocking chair so that her head was lying in the crook of my arm, and her feet were across my lap. I held the bottle as she sucked and hummed a song. After a little while, I began to softly sing to her.

_"I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places, that this heart of mine embraces all day through,"_ she looked up at me as if she was expecting me to finish the song _"in that small café, the park across the way, the children's carousel; the chestnut tree; the wishing well," _

_"I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day; in everything that's light and gay. I'll always think of you that way,"_

_"I'll find you in the morning sun, and when the night is new. I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you,"_ I smiled as the little girl finished her bottle, and I set it on the table next to me. I proceeded to put her on my shoulder and began to burp her until I was interrupted.

"Doctor- your three o'clock surgery patient is in the pre-op ward," Nurse Collins informed me

"Okay, thank you. I think she's about ready to take a snooze so I'll just go tell Molly; I'll be right to the ward, just give me five minutes," I put the baby back in the crib and found Molly at the nurse's station, told her where I would be and went down to the ward.

I walked into the pre-op ward to meet my patient. I was glad to be doing some general surgery, after the week I'd had in the Trauma department it was almost therapeutic to be doing a simple tonsillectomy. I pulled back the curtain and introduced myself to the patient and his mother. "Hello, nice to meet you- I'm Doctor Bennett, you can call me Kate," I shook hands with my young patient.

"I'm Timothy," said the patient

"That's a good strong name! And how old are you Timothy?" I inquired

"I'll be ten this March," he stated confidently

"Well that is quite a big birthday," as I said this I put my hand under his chin to feel his glands. "They definitely are swollen," I wheeled my chair behind Timothy and took my stethoscope off of my neck. "Deep breathe in and out,"

"There you go- good!" I looked at his chart and at the notes the E.R doctor had written "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Not normally, but I haven't slept in a while,"

"That's from the throat pain?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, well were going to make sure you get a good night's sleep from now on," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go get scrubbed up and then, I believe you and I have a date in the operating room," I walked out from the curtain and to the nurse's station. "Go ahead and get him prepped and wheeled into O.R 1. I'll meet him and his mother in the room. Mom can stay until he falls asleep,"

Gosh! I was so glad to do some "relaxing" surgery, no surprises or sad news for family members; just me, a scalpel and my patient. I went in to change and relaxed when I was out of my high heels, pencil skirt, and silk button down. I switched to less formal attire: white scrubs, slipper like shoes, and a surgical cap. Ahh yes after my week this was heaven. "Doctor? Would you like to listen to the radio during surgery?"

"Yes, any station playing Glenn Miller will be good," I walked into the operating room, talked to Timothy and began his surgery when the anestisia had taken effect. I made the first incision when one of my favorite songs came on the radio.

_If you ever go down Trinidad_

_They make you feel so very glad_

_Calypso sing and make up rhyme_

_Guarantee you one real good fine time_

_"SCAPLE"_

_Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola "SUCTION"_

_Go down Point Koomahnah "SPONGE"_

_Both mother and daughter_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar "FORCEPS"_

_Since the Yankee come to Trinidad_

_They got the young girls all goin' mad_

_Young girls say they treat 'em nice_

_Make Trinidad like paradise "LONG FINGERS"_

_Drinkin' rum and Coca-Cola "SCAPLE"_

_Go down Point Koomahnah_

_Both mother and daughter_

_Workin' for the Yankee dollar _

_I was really in the zone, this is fabulous… "_Dr. Bennett your needed in the E.R," ha! I knew somebody would ruin my lovely day. "What's the emergency?"

"Something _REALLY_ bad_,"_

"Alright, I'll be right there, find another doctor to finish the surgery," I hastily tore off my gloves and my gown and ran out of the O.R. I untied my mask so that it was hanging around my neck like a necklace. I Ran into the Emergency Department expecting to see or hear someone crying and bleeding having been brought in from a bad accident- but nobody was rushing around and nobody was crying. I walked over to the front desk ready to find out why the hell I was called out of surgery for nothing, and all I saw was a nurse, and a rather tall dark haired man.

He was wearing what looked to be a very nice blue button down shirt, (I'm assuming) custom made navy slacks, and a very fine leather belt. Tucked in to the collar that was unbuttoned two buttons where aviator sunglasses and on top of all of that he was wearing a (probably) Burberry trench coat.

They were laughing and flirting about god knows what which made me all the more angry. "Excuse me, Nurse?" the Nurse didn't even look up when she heard me talk. "Yes, ma'am?" she said icily. Then I remembered who she was- she was part of the group of nurses that petitioned to have me not work at the hospital because I am a woman. "Actually it's Doctor, although I'm sure you already know that," I said with a shit- eating smile. "Yes_, Doctor_?"

"Would you like to explain to me why the fuck you had me pulled OUT of surgery telling me that it's an emergency and had me leave MY patient on the table?"

"Ohhhh. You were in surgery rigghhht…" she tapped the side of her nose, and proceeded to put her hand to the side pretending to whisper to Mr. Trench coat. "When she says "surgery" she made quotation marks with her other hand. "She means play doctor with one of the many doctors in this hospital in the supply closet," I couldn't believe she said that about me!

"And how would you know this Nurse? I know you prefer to be in the comfort of the flavor of the week's office when you give him relief for his… hmmm how do you say it? Ailment?" The look of shock that appeared on her face really was priceless! "I called you out of surgery because this is the man you've been waiting all week for!" she stormed off in a huff.

I looked at Lewis Nixon and anger filled me to the very top. He decided to show up six days later! Six! Maybe I would've understood two days later, but six? I knew as soon as I opened my mouth I would say something nasty and regret it later, but I didn't listen to my conscience; I was too angry.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't Mr. Nixon. I was beginning to think you were the late Mr. Nixon. Finally decide to climb out of your bottle of booze?"

"Oh. You're a feisty one aren't you? Seems like you need some booze lady!" he stated

"Ha!" I scoffed

"I'm going to finish my surgery and we'll talk later- if you're liver makes it until then," I smiled a very fake smile and walked out of the room.

I know what I said was harsh, but I didn't care- he deserved it! I was now very angry, and anyone who's smart knows to stay out of my way when I get angry. I walked outside of the O.R and asked a nurse if the tonsillectomy was still going on- she said no. Well of course! But I had to make Mr. Nixon wait; after all he made me wait six days. Maybe I was being completely unreasonable and childish but that really wasn't going to stop me. So, I did the only logical thing possible- I went to the Beauty Parlor…

I felt so pampered after they had put my golden blonde hair in pin curls, painted my nails deep red, and did my makeup. I didn't regret doing this on my lunch break at all. But, it was a slow day at the hospital, and I didn't have any more patients left for the remainder of the day- so I went shopping at Bergdorf's. This was something I really loved to do whenever I got the chance (which wasn't very often.) I went up to the counter at the shoe salon and asked to see some of their heels. I ended up with some very gorgeous black and white spectator pumps, my mother would've had a fit if she saw me wearing five inch heels, but they really were fabulous. And I also picked out of pair of simple black patent leather pumps- every girl needs a pair!

I made my way over to the women's sportswear department and the sales lady pulled out some amazing dresses, skirts, slacks, and blouses for me. I chose two outfits one was a burgundy pencil skirt which fell a little past the knee, a champagne colored silk button down, and a black cashmere sweater. The second was the one I decided to wear back to the hospital. It consisted of long navy trousers with pockets, a long-sleeved brownish orange V-neck blouse, and a small strand of pearls. I picked out a camel coat and brown leather gloves in the outerwear department, and lastly I made my way over to the haberdashery and opted out of buying a hat, instead a thin silk navy colored headband.

I think I had kept Mr. Nixon waiting long enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Greetings! Happy Valentine's day! Thank you to anyone who is reading, reviewing, or favoriting, or following my story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And anyone on the East Coast- stay warm!**

_**vintagecowgirl101:**_ **Wow! Thank you so much! I love your stories so it means so much to receive such a nice review from you! I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, nor do I ever intend to. I am writing this purley for my own enjoyment. This is based off of the charecters in the miniseries NOT the real people. I wish to offend no one!**

* * *

I was calm this time when I walked into the hospital. It seemed that a beauty parlor and shopping trip did me a lot of good, of course that was until I went to meet with Mr. Nixon. "Well aren't you looking refreshed!" stated Dr. Hastings

"Thank you! I figured I needed a little R&R,"

"Indeed you did- he's waiting in your office,"

"Oh goody," sarcasm lining my voice, I went up the elevator to the third floor of the hospital where my corner office was located. Nurse Collins was pushing a cart, and stopped when she saw me. "Wow! You look great,"

"Thank you! I figured a little waiting wouldn't kill him,"

"You're right about that, Please don't kill him though- it would look _so _bad on the hospitals record," she said smiling.

"Ha ha very funny," sarcasm was back

"I better get going, have fun," I walked towards my office, meeting the receptionist- Lavern at the front desk. She handed me five papers and told me about who called, and the calls I had to make. I thanked her, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Mr. Nixon was sitting in the chair that was behind my desk, arms brought up towards the back of his head, his feet were propped up on my cherry wood desk. "Ahh, and the ice queen thaws, looking almost human.

"Oh look, the rich spoiled jerk from earlier made himself quite comfy," I motioned towards my desk.

"Well it seems that your couch isn't really made for sitting on. It's very _icy-_ like you,"

"I'd be careful what comments you throw around, Mr. Nixon. I do have access to quite a plethora of sharp objects, that I am paid to use,"

"If I were your boss, I wouldn't trust you with sharp objects. I'd put you on tongue depressor detail,"

"Ever the charmer, now get off my chair,"

"Fine. But only because I have no idea what kinds of medical tools you keep in there," he pointed towards the drawers in my desk. When he decided to get up I took his place behind my desk and took a cigarette from my desk, lighting it and taking a slow drag.

"I never thought you to be the smoking type of person, you're too uptight,"

"I started last year and never could quit,"

"Could I get one?"

"Nope," We just sat there for a while until my cigarette was burnt out and I decided to get down to business. I took out the file I had for baby Jane Doe and began asking Mr. Nixon questions I could add to my notes.

"Do you live in the same house as the baby and Katharine?"

_Father has never lived in the same house as baby._

"How long have you and Katharine been married?"

_4 years_

"Why don't you live in the same house as the baby?"

_ Joined the Army, went overseas and never met the baby until he came home._

"What role did you play in the war?"

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because I can, what role did you play in the war?"

_Served in the U.S Army as a Captain in the 101__st __Airborne. Was a paratrooper intelligence officer, served overseas in the ETO. _

"I think that's enough questions for now, I need to give you a blood test though," I got up from my chair and made my way over to the closet on the other side of my office. "Why exactly do you have to stick me with a needle? Don't you already have a Lewis Nixon doll for that?"

"I need to make sure you are who you say you are,"

"Goddammit," I said rather loudly

"What's the issue_ now_?" I threw my shoes off and stood on my tipy- toes reaching for the top shelf of the closet. I gave up after almost falling on the large amount of medical supplies. "Here," he made his way over to me and stood at the closet motioning to it "what do you need from the top?" I pointed towards a box and said "there's a yellow stretchy band in that brown box," he reached up and grabbed it making me feel very short. "There you are shorty," he said handing me the Tourniquet.

"Shut up," I said half-heartedly and gathered the rest of my supplies_. Needle, tubing, two yellow tubes, Tourniquet, alcohol, gauze, gloves- good! _I placed all my supplies down on a metal rolling tray and began the process of cleaning Mr. Nixon's arm.

I began to feel a little awkward, the room was silent, and here I was unbuttoning his shirt. I unbuttoned the cuff and rolled it up to his rather muscular bicep. Okay- I was defiantly blushing now! _He is probably so strong from paratrooper training- I wonder what the rest looks like… _I tied the Tourniquet around his bicep and began searching for a vein on the inside of his arm. I had also forgotten at this point that my shirt was a V-neck and was cut a little lower, so that when I bent down you could see well- a lot! I had also forgotten that the only thing I was wearing underneath my shirt was a black lace bra. As I was cleaning Mr. Nixon's arm and looking at his bicep he kept clearing his throat and a little blush had crept up on his stubbly cheeks. I was probably giving him a full show! But, thought nothing about it at the time; and began getting ready to place the needle.

Then he spoke, making me jump. "Why do you keep calling my daughter the baby?"

"What?"

"You heard what I said,"

"Just let me get this needle in then we can talk about it,"

"HA got it!" I said, happy that I placed the needle well. I got my two tubes of blood, took the needle out, and took the blood to the secretary to be taken by messenger to the lab.

"Time to answer your question. Do you have any idea why I called you here today?"

"No,"

"Did you think about it at all?"

"Yes, the worst crossed my mind," I took a seat next to him and looked at him. I wasn't going to be rude, snide, or smart when I told him this. I was going to act professional.

"Six days ago your wife and baby got into a car and were driving. A speeding taxi, and a milk truck collided with you wife's car. Your wife was brought here first with her father; she had some severe abdominal bleeding, and just couldn't hold on. I did everything I could,"

"Did you really?" he stated sounding hostile.

"Yes. I did, I began to perform a tracheotomy to help her breath- but it was no use. She pleaded with me to let her go, but to save her baby," he put his head in his hands; I squeezed his broad shoulder and then left the room for a few moments so he could collect himself. He came out a couple of minutes later came straight over to me and said "I want to see Charlotte,"

"Charlotte?"

"My baby,"

"Okay. Follow me," we walked in silence as we made our journey through the hospital, as angry as I was at him, I really did feel bad for him and I could see all the guilt he was feeling written all over his face. I opened the door, asked Molly to leave and went over to pick up Charlotte from her crib. She made some noises almost resembling talking as I picked her warm little body up from her crib and rested her on my hip. "Here Charlotte, your daddy wants to see you," I whispered quietly to her. I handed her to him and he just held her out in front of himself for a second, then Charlotte began to cry. He handed her back to me looking disappointed and I held her rocking her to sooth her.

When she began to calm down, and rest her head on my shoulder, I spoke "she's been a little out of it since her surgery. Don't take it personally, she's been fussy," I lied

"Yeah. Sure," he avoided looking at me and Charlotte as he took a seat on the wicker rocking chair next to the crib. He exhaled and leaned back looking past me and the baby. "Do you have someone you can call? To help you?"

"I'll be fine,"

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," I placed Charlotte back in the crib and pulled blankets up around her; I smoothed her hair and made my way to the door. "I'll be back later; I'm on call right now. If you need anything pull the string for the nurse,"

"Fine,"

I went over to the nurse's station, picked up the NEW PATIENT clip- board, and looked over the E.R patients that would need me. It was seven p.m. time for a shift change, and I was the next on call surgeon for the night. My eyes squared in on room three- gunshot wound. Oh boy! These could be some of the craziest cases especially on a Saturday night during a full moon right in downtown New York City. You never knew what you would find when you opened those doors- and I loved it.

Tonight was defiantly going to be one of those nights; outside of room three were two police officers. One put out his hand to stop me from going in to the room. "Ma'am, there's a dangerous criminal in there no business for a lovely lady such as yourself," I took his hand off my arm "Thank you for your concern officer, but I believe that is my business. I am the doctor," he put his hand out again "I relive that you're the doc ma'am, but that man is convicted of some crimes against ladies. I don't want to see a beautiful woman such as yourself be treated in an ungentlemanly manner,"

"If he tries anything I'll just kick em' where it hurts,"

"Don't say I didn't try Doctor,"

"I wouldn't dream of it, now I believe that criminal and I have a date with a scalpel," he finally decided to let me through after that and I entered the room and treated the criminal without any funny business, did a five hour emergency laparotomy on him, and was now going to enjoy some coffee and five minutes of peace. The Emergency Department was no longer busy, in fact- we had no customers whatsoever since the GSW in room three. I was praying that I would be able to go home early if I wasn't needed anymore. All I would have to do is check on the Nixon family and then I would be free to go home to my apartment and draw myself a nice bubble bath and pour myself a glass of scotch.

I made the trek back to the PICU scrubs still on, coffee cup in hand. I expected to see Mr. Nixon sitting in the rocking chair, but instead a nurse I had never seen before was feeding Charlotte. "Where did Mr. Nixon go?"

"To get some dinner maybe?"

"It's twelve o'clock,"

"I haven't seen him doctor," I scanned the room for an idea and found a note on the metal rolling tray next to the crib. It look scribbled and rushed.

_Doctor,_

_I am in no state to be a parent. You are better at it then I am. Find a nice place for Charlotte to go, I have a life to live and being a single father wasn't in my plans. Don't come and find me. I'll send money for Charlotte. I don't want her to grow up with a disgrace for a father. But don't even know her. _

_Nixon _

I couldn't believe it! How selfish he was being- all because Charlotte cried when he held her. And whose fault was it that he doesn't know her? Sure, he was in Europe, but I have a strong feeling that he cheated on his wife during that time. I knew he wouldn't go far- but I also knew exactly where he would be headed. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!

I walked in to Eddie's bar (the closest to the hospital) and got strange looks from the few men still there. And I knew I wouldn't have to look very far because there sitting at the bar was Lewis Nixon a bottle of disgusting Vat 69 in his hand and sitting on his lap was a call girl dressed in lace stockings and whispering in his ear. Boy was this a sight! I'm sure I probably looked very foolish in my white blood stained scrubs and my hair pulled into a large bun atop my head but I didn't care. All I cared about was the well-being of a certain brown haired brown eyed baby. "Mr. Nixon?" I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"It's after hour's sweet pea. Nixy's mine right now," said the icky good time girl.

"For the whole night baby," Nixon said playfully swatting her thigh.

"Yes, well _Nixy _can get his money's worth after him and I have a talk.

"Now that's no way to treat a veterinarian," Nixon said slurring his words.

"You're going to get sobered up and then we'll have a talk. I don't care about you being a veteran right now!" I turned and began to walk away when he reached out and grabbed my ass pulling me back towards him. "You look really sexy right now doc, whatda ya say we all go in the back and play doctor?" he said still slurring his words.

"Get your fucking hand off my ass! Bartender!" I yelled

"Get this piece of shit a shower and some coffee. When he's sober we'll talk about this like adults! Although your going to have to pretend," he looked at me with a blank look on his face, while the call girl sat angry with her arms crossed. "And you! Off his lap and get yourself a real job! Nobody deserves to have to be with assholes like this," I motioned towards Nixon.

"Everybody else! Get the fuck out of this bar if you know what's good for you!" all the men in the bar got up and left the call girl got off Nixon and the bartender led him to the back, to shower. As for me- I lit a lucky strike, God knows I needed one!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _**Hello! Hello! I hope you all have had a wonderful week, and a romantic Valentine's day! This chapter is the longest one yet (whoop!) so I am very excited! In honor of Valentines day, we've got some Kate + Nixon= Romance in this chapter3I would like to say though, I hope that I do these moments justice because I'm not very good at displaying emotion, in real life or in my stories:)**__**Oh, and one more thing If you like any of the songs used in this story, please check out my bio- I have links to the songs on YouTube!**_

**_Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or placed alerts on my story! It means a whole lot:)_**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, nor do I intend to. I recognize that these are real men, and wish to offend no one. I am writing this, purely for my own enjoyment.**_

_**Please Enjoy and have a great week!**_

_**AC xoxo **_

* * *

Two pots of coffee later and me emptying my whole carton of lucky strikes, Lewis Nixon was finally sober enough to have a rational conversation with yours truly; although nothing would be rational about this conversation. "Good. You're sober," I said with a fake smile

"Enough so, I just wish the room would stop spinning," he said putting his hands on either side of his head. I pulled a wooden chair out from one of the circle tables and put it in the middle of the floor.

"Sit," I ordered motioning towards the chair

"You're going to listen and I'm going to talk- clear?" I wasn't really asking

"Ay Gunny!" he replied referring to the Marines, though he was in the Army.

"Do you want me to fill you in on why your new nickname is ass grabber now or later?"

"I always save desert for last," he said

"Why don't we just skip the gristle and get right down to the bone, you Lewis Nixon married Katharine Page four years ago- correct?"

"Yes,"

"And you had a normal ceremony, in sickness and in health- all that jazz,"

"The day was a bit of a blur,"

"Well I'm going to guess yes,"

"And you got Katharine pregnant right before you shipped out?"

"Yes,"

"Did you intend to?"

"This is a little personal,"

"When you were making love to Katherine was the reason because she wanted a mini Nixon?"

"We talked about it,"

"So you weren't surprised?"

"Maybe a little," I moved from in front of him and began to pace around the room, with my arms folded behind my back.

"So when you became a father you found out about it and were happy?" He scratched his left temple and squinted a little. "Not exactly, I was in Mourmelon- France when she was born after Operation Market Garden and I found out when I finally got my mail," I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face every time he said anything. He made me want to punch a wall, or take up boxing. He made so much anger and sadness well up inside me when he talked that I wanted to scream; finally it all came to a screeching halt. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Maybe it wasn't any of my business and I hardly knew him, but I wanted him to realize the pain that Charlotte still feels and Katharine felt on that fateful day.

I walked straight in front of Mr. Nixon this time, hands balled up at their sides and my finger nails pushing into my palms. "I want you to know something. The reason I am so angry at you is on October 25th at 8:01 p.m. a woman with dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and a collapsed lung came into the trauma bay," I took a deep breath

"I tried to help her, I even tried to give her a tracheotomy but she just couldn't hold on. She asked me to help her baby right before she died,"

"So I did help her baby who we almost lost as well. I went to talk to her dad to see if he would be willing to help. He said he wanted nothing to do with Charlotte. You're all she's got," I looked at his eyes for a second which were watery and looked as though they were threatening to spill over. I felt sad for a second but, my anger returned just as soon as it left. I walked towards the bar, leaning against it for support. "And here you are six days later drunk, paying for women, and being a complete coward!" He stood up angrily and rushed over to me coming so close that I could hear his rushed breathing. "How dare you call me a coward! I fought in the war- I woke up every morning waiting for someone to kill me," He seemed to tower over me, and was trying to intimidate me. I stepped around and stood behind the bar. "If you want me to call you a hero and give you a free blow job because you stopped jerry then you need to think again!"

"And what do you know about loss and fear!"

"I know a lot about the both!" my voice began to quiver

"You don't get medals in civilian life for being brave! Or losing someone! You don't get a free vacation when you kill somebody! And you violence isn't encouraged here!" I said

"And what the hell did you do for the war effort?!"

"I'm not concerned about the damned war effort right now! I'm concerned about the fact that your daughter almost died and lost her mother- and is about to lose a father!"

"I don't need to hear this right now!" he said still yelling

"Yes you do! Pick yourself up! Stop drinking! Start being a father! Start giving a damn! And stop fucking feeling sorry for yourself! Your goddamn ass better be at the fucking hospital by tomorrow morning or your rights will be forever removed regarding your child!"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can!" I didn't notice that he began to drink when I was talking or that he was holding the bottle in his hand but he threw the empty bottle directly at me, hitting me in the shoulder and shattering, sending searing pain down my arm. I let out yelp and tears began to stream down my face. "You will regret this," I hissed, holding my shoulder.

* * *

I walked out the door of Eddie's bar and into the rain looking for my deep red Plymouth Coupe. My shoulder hurt and I was drenched in rain, and blood. My hair felt matted and disgusting; I started my car and headed towards home still looking forward to that scotch and bubble bath. When I finally pulled up to my apartment building nestled perfectly in the Upper East Side, I finally let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I didn't greet the door man as I rushed into the complex, and made a beeline for the elevator. Finally, I got to the fifth floor. I unlocked my door and let out a sigh as I stepped into my apartment. I quickly flipped my shoes off, stripped down to just my undergarments, and went to my bedroom to grab a light pink silk floor length robe. By this time my mind was racing with so many thoughts and I had forgotten about my injured shoulder- until now.

I desperately needed something VERY strong to take the pain away- I wouldn't mind some of that Vat 69 right about now, but I had a good bottle waiting for me in my cupboard.

I went into the kitchen, and got a very nice bottle of Macallan 18 scotch. I poured myself a nice helping and went into the bathroom to draw a bath. Once the tub was filled with bubbles and hot water I cleaned the wound on my shoulder with iodine, and alcohol and decided it would be safer to leave the shards of glass in than to take them out. I shed the rest of my undergarments, turned on the radio, lit a cigarette and climbed into the bath.

I tried to relax! I really did. My scotch was empty, cigarette gone, and the news stopped playing on the radio. Music would make me relax- right? I laid my head back on the rim of the tub and closed my eyes waiting to hear the music. Ahhhh there it was.

_You always hurt the one you love, the one you shouldn't hurt at all_… Great! This song is soooo appropriate right about now. But it really wasn't (or so I thought) Lewis Nixon does NOT love me, and I do NOT love him. Yes, he hurt me physically but not emotionally; this was not about me! This was about Charlotte. _So If I broke your heart last night, It's because I love you most of all… _Damnit! I began to cry (this wasn't normal, I never cry) and my shoulder stung even more. He made me feel worthless! And now I feel stupid because I hardly know him. This isn't fair for me to be so upset about this- I'm not a dramatic person. It's probably just the scotch talking; I need to get to bed. So I dragged myself out of the tub, half-heartedly dried myself off, curled up on my bed spread and cried myself to sleep.

I came to a decision that night that I thought would be the most beneficial for everyone, including me. I would be taken off of Charlotte Nixon's case, this way I wouldn't ever have to see _him,_ and he would never have to see me.

I made myself look as awake and cheery as possible, and I put on a simple skirt and silk blouse. I tied my hair back into a chignon, and opted out of heels. I didn't feel very sexy, or beautiful, or human for that matter. All I needed to do was get through the day, then I could come home and put my feet up; I just desperately needed to stop thinking about him. The day was dreary and cold, so I wore a black rain coat walking into the hospital, but my hair still got drenched. I was on a mission to find a certain Dr. Hastings and get the hell off that case; I knew he would listen to his favorite Doctor in the hospital. After all, he was Chief Surgeon.

* * *

"What?! I cannot stay on that case!"

"Well then I need to know why,"

"It would just be better for everyone,"

"No,"

"Please, Sir!"

"Not. A. Chance! I need a reason Bennett! A _real_ reason,"

"Fine! Thank you sir," I knew I wouldn't win the fight, but I wasn't sure how long I could act professional around a selfish drunk. I went to the Nurses' station to look at my Rounds for the day, but then I realized after my rounds I would be on call! So I didn't have much time – which would be very good today.

* * *

As usual my rounds consisted of congratulating my patients on the fact that they pooped, and having sad conversations with Family members. I rubbed my face as soon as I walked into Charlotte's room, not expecting to see him there. Low and behold! Lewis Nixon was sitting in the wicker chair playing with Charlotte's fingers. He was even smiling! But I would not smile for Mr. Nixon, only for Miss Charlotte, Mr. Nixon did not deserve one of my smiles.

"So you finally decided to make an appearance. Very good Mr. Nixon- will you be taking the show on the road?" I said sarcasm and bitterness evident in my voice.

"I want to apologize. But, I know that an apology will never make up for what I did last night. I'm here to stay. You were right and I was wrong," he made eye contact with me and I could tell he was being completely sincere, but it still sounded a little fairy-tailish to me. "Do you remember exactly what you did last night?" I questioned

"The bar tender told me that I acted rude towards you. I'm not normally like that,"

"I find that VERY hard to believe," I turned away from him and walked to the other side of the crib, looking at Charlotte, examining her and picking her up despite the sting in my shoulder. I bounced her up and down a few times before I chose to speak.

"If you're serious about staying and taking care of Charlotte, I suggest that you stop drinking so much, find a decent place to live, and stop smoking in the house," this was my test to see if he was really serious.

"I'm going to try as best I can," he looked me directly in the eye, making me feel as though he could see right through me, I handed him Charlotte and as I began to make it towards the door. He grabbed my wrist spinning me around, sending shivers down my spine. I swallowed and looked at the floor. "Dr. Bennett?" I didn't answer him, tears threatened to fall, and I was not about to let him see me cry. His voice sounded soft and sweet making me feel so safe. I had never felt this safe, that's why I needed to leave- because he made me feel something.

He didn't touch me because he knew that I would run, so instead he talked to me sweetly and softly. "You never did introduce yourself to me," I let out an awkward laugh and Charlotte babbled and clapped her hands together. "Maybe we can start over?" he asked not looking at me. I smiled coyly and put out my hand "I'm Doctor Bennett, chief trauma resident,"

"I'm Lewis Nixon, Charlotte's father," he took my offered hand and squeezed it instead of shaking it; we stood like that for a few moments until Charlotte started to cry. I cleared my throat, "Right. Well… uh… I've got to go and do some surgeries and stuff like that," I backed up, hitting the door in the process and walked out of the room, my face as red as a tomato.

* * *

My shoulder stung a lot and I knew I should get it checked out, but I just kept putting it off. I was glad that Nixon might finally be stepping up to the plate, but I was still angry; I was also conflicted, because I felt guilty for being angry. Boy was tonight going to be busy! It was Halloween, though I never really celebrated it because half of New York always celebrated for me. And most of the doctors would be on call tonight, because well- Halloween is one of the craziest days at the hospital.

The Emergency Department was filled to the rim with people in costumes smelling like peanuts and beer, of course I wasn't too excited because when the E.R was full and the Trauma Section was not, I got to work in the E.R.! (Insert sarcasm here.)

I lost two patients that night; both were because of bar violence. Then I operated on three more patients, and finally stitched, set, and gave fluids to about twelve more lucky guests. I no longer felt the pain in my arm, and that was because it went numb. It started to tingle in the O.R, and then it just went numb. I was just about to fill my belly with hot food and nice warm coffee, when another trauma patient came in.

I flung open the curtain and looked at the man on the bed, a police officer was next to him but the man looked perfectly calm. His shirt was taken off, and his wrists were all bloody. "Tried to slit his wrists and kill himself doc,"

"Jesus," I said as I took the bandage off and realized how much damage had been done. "Listen, I'll be right back, I gotta criminal in the next room,"

"Okay," he exited the room, and left just me and the nurse with the man. He was going to need surgery, but I needed to sedate him first. I started towards him with a needle and he took the opportunity to head but my shoulder in the process.

I clenched my jaw. I could not let him see my pain- it was too late anyways. He was dead.

I felt the blood seeping through my white scrubs as I called his time of death and all feeling had returned to my arm. I saw the nurse exit the room and I put my lab coat back on over my scrubs, and shoved a large piece of gauze between my bra strap and my arm.

"Looks like we don't have any trauma coming in for a while,"

"Good," I said trying to sound cheerful. I took advantage of this moment by sneaking into an empty room and stealing a wound debridement kit. I took the elevator upstairs, entered my office and closed the blinds. I unfolded the sterile kit and put it on my metal rolling tray. It took all my power to not make a sound of pain as I pulled off my lab coat, and scrub top. I pulled my bra strap down, exposing part of my breast and I tied my golden, curly hair into a bun on top of my head. I put on the mask, and the sterile gloves, and gingerly applied iodine to the swollen area.

* * *

I took the hemostats and began to pull out each shard of glass, one by one; each causing me a lot of pain, and each making me more and more angry. I got the last piece that I could see, and properly flushed the wound and wrapped it in gauze. I pulled a fresh scrub top on just in time for someone to knock on my office door. I opened it to reveal Mr. Nixon standing in front of me looking worried. "Come in?" I said sounding quite confused. I moved aside so that he could enter and sit on my not so comfortable couch. "Well?"

"I need clarification," my shoulder was throbbing, and I was half listening

"Clarification?" I was still very confused

"Do you think I can do this?" I sat down in my chair and let out a sigh

"I don't know,"

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should try,"

"Try what? Just give me a straight answer," he was becoming annoyed

"I don't know!" I said and stood up

"Give me an answer!" he said nearing towards me. And I got scared. I shut down.

"I don't know if I can quit drinking and be a perfect father, and live up to everyone's expectations! I just want to give Charlotte a good childhood!" he exclaimed, his face red. He had me backed up into a corner. I broke.

"My shoulder hurts so bad!" I started to sob.

"You did it to me! You hurt me!" I said in a barley audible whisper.

"You threw a bottle at me and it shattered. You hurt me!" he looked at me not knowing what to say, I felt so scared! I felt like he would hurt me again.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly as he looked at the floor

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed tears running down his cheeks. It's the first time I'd seen so much hurt in one man's eyes.

We both began to sob.

Nixon inched closer to me and pulled me towards him, I didn't know what to do but I knew I felt safe. He lowered us to the ground and I buried my face in his neck as we cried together. He rubbed small circles on my back, and I finally decided to speak up. "I think you can do it," I quietly stated in between sobs, and buried my head back in his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:Hello hello! I am so sorry for doing this, and you'll probably think I'm crazy but, I'm re writing chapter 3 and 4. I just re-read the story last night, and I was like whoa! that happened way to fast! Please forgive me for my craziness, I'll have them re- written and up in no time!

Anyone who is reading this- I really appreciate you! And to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed my story- you are the best!

Here's a little look see to what's coming up next:

_"I was leaving for a medical conference, and leaving Charlotte Nixon in the hands of a doctor who I had absolutely no faith in. And I couldn't get her father out of my mind."_

Thanks!

_AVC_


End file.
